All In
by Flames101
Summary: JJ and Hotch are sitting alone in a hotel room awaiting a jury's verdict on a case they both consulted on. Bored, JJ comes up with an idea to kill time: Strip Poker! JJ/Hotch. Three-shot. M-rating. Mature readers only!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey again! So, I'm working my way on my mission to bring you more M-rated JJ/Hotch stories. Lol. This one will be a two-parter. Once again I asked for prompts and received, from **Jekkah**, the concept of strip poker. :) Yep, how can this one be anything other than M-rated, right? Anyways, the first chapter is a bit tame, rated mostly for some language at the end. Expect the rating to most definitely be M in the next chapter. Hope you let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds.

**All in:**

* * *

><p>"Aces over eights!" JJ exclaimed in delight, as she practically slammed down her cards in front of him. "Full house!"<p>

Hotch groaned out loud, looking at his meager hand of a jack-high straight. He looked back at JJ who was outright smirking now. "Why are we playing this, again?"

"Because…" JJ began pointedly, picking up the cards to reshuffle the deck. "We were bored. So, I suggested we play a game and you told me to pick… so, I picked."

She recounted their night so far in a few words. They were sitting in a hotel room, waiting to be summoned back into court to hear the jury's verdict in a case he and JJ had consulted on extensively. They had no idea how long it was going to take—though, it would be likely until the next day—so they'd decided to kill time together. But he had no idea JJ's idea of killing time would involve the removal of clothes.

"Now strip!" she ordered him, causing him to let out another groan. "Hey, come on. It's only fair."

She gestured towards her already lost shirt on the floor. She sat before him in a red lacy bra and Hotch was already finding it increasingly hard—no pun intended—to find random places to look at.

_Anywhere but at her, Hotch,_ he silently urged himself. _She's your friend, your colleague… pay no attention whatsoever to that luscious, alabaster skin…_

He grumbled again, and JJ made a get on with it gesture. He loosened his tie and slipped it over his neck.

"No way, Hotch!" she exclaimed. "Accessories don't count, remember?"

How could he forget? He chanced a glance at his good friend, seeing the predatory gleam in her eye. He was sure she was seconds away from smacking her lips together. That's how into this she seemed.

As he began to unbutton his top he had to wonder how she had ever talked him into this in the first place. Actually, he couldn't really remember what she'd said to convince him. All he remembered was her telling him what they were playing, his mouth dropping open and her shirt eventually coming off. And now, his was joining the ranks too, apparently.

Slipping it off his shoulders, his eyes jumped to JJ when he heard her let out a groan of her own. She looked ready to just… eat him up. Hotch had to gulp down his sudden anxiety… or was that desire?

"Mmm… Hotch, you look…" JJ practically purred.

"JJ—" he began to stammer.

She let out a giggle. "Hotch, you've got to relax, it's just a game…"

He tried to take her words to heart. But even if it was just a game it was still a game to see who could get the other's clothes off first!

JJ stood up and made her way towards him; her skirt was way too short, he suddenly noticed. Her legs seemed to go on forever. He had no idea what she was doing, but when her hand made contact with his bare forearm, he all but jumped out of his seat.

"I think I've got a way to help you relax…" she said, suggestively. Her hand slid up his arm to squeeze at his neck. "God, Hotch, you're so tense… I can help…"

Her hands began to knead the muscles at his shoulders and neck, her little hands lighting him up on fire. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, especially when her hands trailed lower down his back, around to tickle his abdomen.

_She's your friend, Hotch!_ his brain reiterated. But other parts of his body were telling him to screw his friend, and he was afraid they meant quite literally.

"JJ," he said quickly, surprised by how husky his voice sounded.

"Hmm?" she breathed out next to his ear, her breath tickling his ear in tantalizing ways.

"Let's umm… let's continue the game," he suggested, not knowing what else to say to get her to stop.

"Ok," she said heartily.

He watched her re-take her place with the cards, shuffling them. His eyes met hers head on. She had a mischievous air about her and he knew that letting her deal the next hand might not be a good idea.

He reached across the table and plucked the cards from her fingers.

"Hey," she pouted.

He shook his head. "My turn," he said unnecessarily.

He could have laughed at the expression on her face. She had her bottom lip between her teeth worrying away. Man, what he'd give to kiss that lip, to suck on—

_Ok, Hotch, get a grip, _he had to remind himself.

He dealt out two cards each, pausing to inspect his cards. A pair of eights; it could have been worse. They were playing an improvised version of Texas Hold'em. No betting; really, no anything. They just left everything to chance, giving each other one chance to fold and that's it.

"You in?" Hotch asked her.

"I'm _all_ in," she said emphatically, eyeing him intensely.

"Me too," he agreed; somehow though, it felt like it wasn't just the hand he was in for.

Hotch took the time laying down the flop: five of spades, six of diamonds, and seven of diamonds. So far, with the eight he held, he had the makings of a straight. Now, he just needed a four or a nine. He couldn't help but smile; he had this one in the bag. He'd get to keep his pants this time around. But looking at JJ, smiling too, had him hesitating in his confidence.

"Be afraid, Hotch," she said jokingly. "Be very afraid"

He was. _Very._ He had no clue what they were doing. Or how they'd go back to just colleagues after this. But he resolved to think about it later.

He put down the turn card, a Jack of clubs. No help to him. The pair of eights might just be it.

"Come on, too slow," JJ urged eagerly.

His hand went to flip over the river card; when it came back, there sat a four of hearts.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, at the exact same time JJ did.

They glanced up at the same time to eye each other suspiciously. _What could she have?_ he wondered.

"I'll show you mine…" he started very slowly. "… If you'll show me yours…"

She grinned broadly, only too late realizing what he'd just said.

"Gladly!"

She laid down her two cards, a jack of spades and an eight of spades. He groaned, she had a straight just like he did.

"Off with those pants," she said imperiously, laughing in delight. When he made no move to pull them off she came to his side once again. "Have you forgotten how to? I can help with that."

Her hands began to reach for his belt buckle much to his surprise.

"Not so fast," he said abruptly. She stopped mid reach; she watched as he laid down his own cards. "What goes around comes around…"

He watched as her face took on a shocked expression, briefly, before stepping back. She suddenly reached behind her; he could hear the sound of her skirt zipper being unzipped. A second later her black skirt was sliding down those long legs, to be kicked to the side, revealing a tiny pair of matching lace panties. He couldn't take his eyes away. They really left nothing to the imagination.

"Your turn," she said primly.

His eyes somehow tore away from the newly uncovered sight to meet her gaze. She wore a triumphant smile and all he could think was what exactly she thought she'd won.

"Hotch," she prompted.

Standing up, reluctance all but gone, replaced only by intrigue, he wondered at what game they really were playing. His hands made quick work of his belt buckle and he slid it out of its loops for good measure. When his hands went to the button of his pants JJ was suddenly there in front of him, hands on top of his.

"I _said_ I could help with that," she reiterated, voice low, ardent.

He moved his hands away, entranced by the deep blueness of her eyes, unwavering, as first the button was popped open and then the zipper pulled down. Her eyes continued to hold his as they stood there; wondering what was going to happen next. He didn't need to wait for an answer long. Her deft fingers slid over top of him, the fabric of his underwear a thin barrier from her soft skin.

"JJ," he hissed.

She gave him a smirk as she dropped to her knees. She slid his pants down his legs to pool around his feet, her eyes never leaving his.

"I hate to lose, Hotch," she told him. "But, for you, I will. If you'll do one thing for me…"

She slid back up his body, letting every inch of her graze over him. His skin felt electrified. Alive. More alive than he'd felt in he had no idea how long. But he was terrified at the same time. This was JJ who was turning him on. This was wrong on so many levels.

"What's that?" he murmured, trying to think straight, but finding it very difficult when her body was pressed into him like that.

She wrapped her arms around him, making it impossible to ignore her state of undress. He could feel her nipples pressing through the flimsy fabric of her bra to press into the skin of his chest. His body reacted much the same way—something of his, definitely poking at her. And from the way she was rubbing against him she didn't mind one bit. But, damn, it was getting harder to think.

JJ stood on her tiptoes and angled her head so that her mouth was once again at his ear. He felt her teeth graze his earlobe, causing him to inhale sharply; he wondered if a man could come undone by so simple a touch. He imagined that with JJ anything was possible. She soothed the scrape with her tongue. He let out the breath he was holding.

When she whispered into his ear the words, "Fuck me," he felt himself harden further.

Instead of the words shocking him into halting, they seemed to do the opposite. There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. Hope to have the next chapter up by the weekend.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, it's been a while. I know. I just had such intense writer's block on this one. And I think it was because of the fact that I was limiting myself to two chapters that had me stuck. Well, it's not going to be two, it's going to be three, now. So, I hope you'll forgive me for the lateness of this update. Just a warning, this chapter is rated M, for sure, and I'd say it's a pretty strong M. Definitely no readers under the age of 18, please. This chapter is also a first for me in its intense sexual scenes, so I'll hope you'll forgive me, if it feels awkward. Anyways, let's get on with it before I psyche myself out. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did, I'm pretty sure CBS would fire me for this chapter. Lol.

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

><p>Hotch fell back onto the bed bringing JJ with him to straddle his lap. His lips found hers, latching onto them eagerly, his tongue plunging into her mouth to war with hers. Lost in the kiss, he was half aware of his fingers working the hooks on JJ's bra. Only sensations were coming through to his lust filled mind.<p>

JJ dropped her arms from around him, allowing him to reach up to her shoulders and slide the straps down. The red scrap slipped off easily and Hotch's hand eagerly went up to cup her right breast in his left hand, squeezing gently. His other flicked at the nipple of her left breast.

JJ tore her lips from his to voice her approval, "Oh God, yes…"

Getting nothing but encouragement, he was determined to remain in control for as long as he could before JJ took over again. After all, this was her operation. He maneuvered her onto her back, so that she lay sprawled before him. His eyes ate her up, from her swollen lips, down the pert peaks of her breasts, to the curve of her hips, where a thin piece of material remained his only obstacle.

"Hotch," she breathed out, voice full of desire.

He agreed with her silent plea completely, he needed to touch her and fast. He slid up the length of her body, stopping above a rosy nipple. He blew on it, enjoying the shiver she visibly displayed for him. Her eyes were on him as he closed his lips over the hard peak, sucking hard.

"Ah…" she moaned.

He played with the other one while his free hand explored the rest of her body, allowing touch to be his guide. His hand trailed down over her hip, around her thigh to dip between her legs to run over her covered center. He felt her hips begin to rise, gravitating towards the touch. His mouth, still around her breast, he wiggled his finger between fabric and skin and let it enter her.

"Ah… Yeah…." she groaned, sounding more than a little pleased.

He let go of her breast to come up to cover her lips with his own; he had a feeling things were about to get much louder.

Adding a second and third finger, they pushed in and out of her, determined to get her over the edge at least once before she demanded he carry out her earlier order. She wrenched her lips from his when his finger and thumb closed around her little bundle of nerves, tweaking it gently, sending thunderbolt sensations through her body. She cried out over and over again, coming over his fingers.

Hotch brought his fingers up to eye level, enjoying the wet sight. He popped a finger into his mouth, licking at the sticky liquid all the while JJ's eyes were glued to him.

"Oh God, Hotch," she practically purred. He could see the light of desire reignite and heat up at his gesture. "Your turn," she murmured quickly.

Before he knew it, JJ was pushing him to the bed onto his back. Her near naked body came over top of his body, straddling him. She was grinning brightly. "What do you like, Hotch?" she asked him.

"Any—Anything," he stuttered out, slightly intimidated by the predatory look that was suddenly on her face.

"Hmm… anything? You realize that's a dangerous answer, don't you?" she purred.

He gulped down his sudden trepidation that was outweighed by the huge sense of want that shivered through him.

He waited patiently as JJ pinned his arms above his head. _What would she do first?_ he wondered. When JJ's head sunk low, his breath hitched. He attempted to inch his head up to watch what she was doing but the position she had him in left little room for movement. His eyes, nonetheless strained to watch.

JJ's tongue peeked out of her mouth and he needed to force himself to breathe. When the wet tip touched down to his hot skin, he groaned out loud.

"I'm just getting started, Aaron," she let him know, eyeing him hungrily from under her thick lashes.

Struck by her sudden use of his first name, he was caught unawares when she ran that very tip along his skin, from the tight skin of his abdomen, up, to flick across one of his nipples.

"Oh God," he moaned. "JJ…"

Her mouth wrapped around one nipple sucking briefly before letting go just as quick. She let go of his arms, but he was too lost in the sensations her touch was inducing to do anything. Her lips were up high, kissing up a firestorm at his collarbone, but her slim hands were inching their way lower.

He felt her hands slip under the band of his underwear, a second later she was grasping onto his hard length, pulling him out. Her hands stroked the length of him, up, down, up, giving him a firm squeeze; he gasped at her bold touch.

"You like that…" She lifted her head from his burning skin and grinned at him.

He should have known what was to come next. JJ shimmied down the length of his body, letting go of him, but grasping either side of his boxer shorts, pulling them down his lean legs. He lifted his head off of the pillow he was propped on, meeting her dark blue eyes as she was perched up above his erect dick. Her eyes never wavered as her mouth opened and took in the tip of him between her two perfect lips. He hissed at the pleasure of the touch, throwing his head back onto the pillow. But, she didn't relent; her mouth inched its way along him, sucking him into the wet cavern of her mouth, the move was altogether delicious and torturous, both at the same time. She set up a rhythm of sucking and humming, a move that sent vibrations up along the length of him to the base of his spine. He didn't think he'd be able to hold out much longer at the rate she was going.

When she suddenly let go of him with an audible pop, he was momentarily disappointed that she hadn't taken him over the edge. But the sense of disappointment didn't last long, when her tongue began to lick up and down him like he was a delicious piece of candy she just had to devour.

"JJ…" he breathed out, not exactly sure what he needed to tell her.

"Hmm…"

"I need to—" he gasped sharply when her lips wrapped around him once again.

She let go of him to say, "You need to what, Hotch?"

He shook his head, not exactly sure of himself.

"I need to hear you say it," she urged.

"I… I need to…" he started, tone becoming gruffer with each word. "… fuck you."

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this one. Hope you liked and that you'll let me know what you think!<p>

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter: **gibbsluvr; angry penguin; Whitewolf200056; deeda; whimsical-one-ga; whiteswan; Skysydfan24; and jekkah** _(this is all your fault, you know. Lol. Thanks!)._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Well here's the conclusion to All In. Hope you enjoyed! And I hope you'll let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

><p>Hotch watched JJ shimmy back up his legs, sliding her lithe body along his. She was so soft, he mused. It had been a while since he'd allowed himself to lose himself in the flesh of another. Even longer since that flesh was that of someone who he truly respected. Since he'd divorced Hailey he'd had the odd one night stands, but nothing truly satisfying, nothing like what was about to happen now.<p>

He stared into her almost black, with desire, eyes. He could see the fire in them, the passion she felt for him. How did he never notice that she'd felt this way about him? All those close moments at work, the late nights bent over a case file together, she'd wanted him. And, God knew how he wanted her too.

She was grinning from ear to ear. He'd told her what he'd wanted, what he wanted to do to her, now it was her move. JJ hovered her body over top of his, an inch of air between them. Her hands were pressed into the bed on either side of his head, keeping her from touching him. She leaned down and he allowed her to capture his lips between hers. Rather forcefully, she plunged her tongue into his mouth, swirling it against his own. He sure did like this dominant side to JJ.

Much to his dismay, though, the kiss ended quickly; she pulled back from him ceasing his enjoyment. He was about to protest when she suddenly pressed her body overtop of his. Skin to skin, he hissed out his pleasure at how hot she felt.

She reached down between their bodies and took hold of his cock between her fingers and thumb. His breath was coming out in pants as her hand slid up the rigid length of him. The next thing he knew she was guiding him to her entrance.

JJ gasped out in pleasure as she sheathed him inch by inch between her wet folds.

"Those were the magic words, Aaron," JJ said ardently. "Now… fuck me… please…"

A fire lit in him; he managed to flip them over without breaking contact. She was underneath him now, and he was more than ready to fulfill her order.

He moved his hips back and plunged them forward, hard.

"Oh… yes…" she moaned; throwing her head against the pillow, she shut her eyes.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before going any further. "Look at me, JJ…" he urged. She did as told, opening those gorgeous eyes that on many occasion he'd found himself getting lost in. "That's it… that's my girl… stay with me…"

She nodded her head, letting him know she was with him every step of the way. He cupped his hand against her cheek, kissing her swollen lips hungrily. His free hand slid down her body to give her hip a squeeze before sliding to the crook of her knee. He grabbed hold of her leg and urged her to wrap it around his body. JJ got the message and wrapped both her legs around his body.

He began to thrust his hips forward, sinking back into her warm heat. It was like coming home from a stint in the desert. He could just drink her in all night long. Getting enough of JJ was probably never going to happen, he realized.

"Hotch…" she groaned out, her eyes squeezing shut; the look of pure bliss on her face spurred him on.

His hands slipped around her back to cup her ass; he squeezed the firm cheeks, using his grip to steady her as he thrust into her again and again.

JJ wrapped her arms around his body, her lips made contact with his neck, sucking greedily as he fucked her.

He felt her fingertips dance over his back, gliding them down. When they came between their moving bodies to touch him, he knew JJ wanted back in control. Without warning he turned them over. JJ cried out as she was suddenly on top of his dick, filling her to the core.

She gave him a quizzical look and he returned it with a mischievous smirk. Getting his meaning, JJ urged him up into seating position so she was straddling his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing his head to breast level. He latched onto a nipple sucking hard as she began to move her hips deliciously over top of him.

JJ rode him hard, his hands on her hips his only form of input on the pace. Their breath began to come in short spurts, they were both so close. He could feel her walls tighten around him, milking him.

"JJ…" he called out, not sure he could hold on much longer.

"Come on, Hotch…" she urged. "Come with me…"

She was almost there, he knew. But he was ready to burst… the way she squeezed him with every thrust, he wasn't going to last much longer. But he so wanted to be there right with her when she went over the edge.

Hotch let his hand move between their thrusting bodies. He found her bud and began to mimic his movements from earlier that night.

"Oh God… Yes…" she breathed out, in surprise. "Hotch… I'm…"

He felt her come undone above him and he let himself go, thrusting up into her once, twice, and then coming hard.

"JJ…" his voice came hoarse, raspy.

She put her head on his shoulder breathing harshly. His own breaths came out in pants. After a few moments, she lifted her head to look into his eyes. They stared at him with the wonder he knew he felt. What had just happened between them, he didn't know? All he knew was that he wanted it to happen again and again.

Recognition flashed in her eyes just before she was taking his lips with her own. Once again setting a frenzied pace.

* * *

><p>Panting for breath, Hotch's hot breath fanned the smooth skin of her shoulder. He snaked an arm around her body pulling her back against his hard chest.<p>

"Oh God… I can't believe we did it again…" she said, sneaking a look over her shoulder to give him a lustful smirk.

"Hey, I'm just following your orders…" Hotch argued, happily. "You said play strip poker, we played strip poker… you said to fuck you, so I…"

He trailed off, grinning. She turned in his arms to kiss his lips with a quick peck. "Hey, I'm not complaining… anytime you want me to boss you around let me know…"

"Well then… I hope you're about to give me the order to do it again…" Hotch said huskily. "Cause I so would not disappoint you right now…"

She reached her hands down his body and took hold of him between her hands. "Hmm… no you certainly wouldn't..."

The kisses started again and Hotch knew that with the kisses would soon come the rest. He couldn't wait.

When the phone suddenly rang, though, they both groaned out their frustration.

Hotch reached for the hotel room's phone—it being his room, that all this had happened in. "Hotchner," he said, voice hoarse, he tried to clear it. He listened and then answered, "All right, we'll be right there."

He hung up and turned to look at JJ regretfully.

"Time to go in?" she murmured.

He nodded. "The jury is ready to give their verdict."

She let out a sigh, sitting up in bed. He watched her try to find the pieces of her outfit that they'd stripped off who knew how long ago.

"JJ?" he said quickly.

"Yeah…" she answered, her blue eyes meeting his dark ones.

"I want to do this again," he put out there.

For a minute she didn't say anything and then, a smile on her face, she replied, "Me too."

* * *

><p>The following Monday morning, the trial over, both JJ and Hotch were back at work. Grinning from ear to ear, the couple walked into the bullpen together early that morning, refreshed from the experiences they'd shared that weekend. They were officially together, now. But both were reluctant to share the great news.<p>

"Hey, you two, long time no see," Emily greeted them, intercepting them on their walk towards the stairs.

"Hey Em," JJ replied pleasantly.

It didn't seem like Emily was about to let them go that quickly, which was a shame since they had been heading towards Hotch's office where the door would have been promptly closed and locked for a good twenty minutes or so.

"So, how was it?" Emily asked insistently.

Hotch frowned at his employee. "How was what?" he replied.

JJ wanted to both laugh out loud at him and elbow him in the side. No way Emily knew anything of what went on those few days locked in a room alone together.

"Being cooped up, waiting for a verdict for two days… must have been boring," she guessed at.

JJ shrugged her answer. "We kept busy."

The smirk on her face couldn't have been helped as she remembered the seemingly endless amount of sex they had those two days.

"Oh?"

JJ opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by the 'this is not amusing' stare on Hotch's face. But a second later she brushed it off.

"We played st—" she began when Hotch began to cough wildly.

Emily stared at him concernedly.

"—some poker," JJ finished loudly so as to be heard over Hotch's obvious cover-up tactic.

"That sounds fun," Emily replied. "Who won?"

JJ looked at Hotch expectantly wanting him to answer. "We both did," Hotch finally answered. "Multiple times."

JJ laughed as Emily continued to look at them like they'd both grown two heads.

"Well… we should all get together and play sometime. It could be fun," Emily suggested. "I'll drag Morgan. And Garcia will definitely get Kevin in on this. Oh, and we've got to get Rossi and Reid, too."

"Sure, Emily," JJ agreed, "I'm in for whatever."

Emily nodded; she began to walk away with plans of organizing a poker night.

JJ turned to face Hotch, he was grinning at her. "You're in for whatever, huh?"

"Oh, definitely." She laughed and said jokingly, "I think I may have just inadvertently created our very first team orgy."

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed. I kind of left it open for a bit of a sequel. Would anyone care to see what JJ inadvertently created? Lol.<p>

Anyways, thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **Bren Gail; Jotch FTW** _(lol, I'm glad you liked)_; **gibbsluvr; jekkah** _(3 times at work? Lol, hope no one was reading over your shoulder; thanks for the prompt!);_ **Damhil; MissJJD; stelmw02; and deeda.**

Hope you'll let me know if you liked this one and if you like the possibility of a sequel.

See ya soon.


End file.
